Report 1829
Report #1829 Skillset: Skill: RefreshPower Org: Glomdoring Status: Rejected Oct 2017 Furies' Decision: Not at this time Problem: Refresh power restores your power to 10 on a once daily basis. Power is currently the limiting factor in setting up cool downs and restricting power usage on offensive and defensive abilities. Refresh power lets you ignore this restriction as a one off. It has no balance cost or such so you are able to push full power for offense then refreshpower/serpent/smokestep/trueheal if things go wrong. For offensive measures it lets you double up on full power offense as well eg things like double dchord etc. I feel it creates situations that let you pull off essentially overpowered combos due to having effectively 20 power if needed, yes it is limited to a timed cool down, but there is no telegraph or anything the enemy can do to see or counter this. 2 R:12 Solution #1: My proposed solution is to alter refresh power to give you double power regeneration for 30 seconds and give it a roomwide 3rd party message. This will give enemies the chance to see it and counter it but still having stronger power regen will be a powerful tool. 6 R: 7 Solution #2: In addition to solution one add in REFRESH POWER ME INSTANT that works as the old current way of refreshing to 10 power instantly but is restricted by masochism. This is to keep the refresh power function to let people use it out of combat to put up defs for free. Player Comments: ---on 10/12 @ 16:35 sets as pending ---on 10/13 @ 21:06 writes: I'd support solution 1 with solution 2 only. At least -my- main use is to put up costly defenses while deffing up without having to wait for power regen. Sure it has combat use and sometimes is extremely handy for combat, but I'd rather not lose that functionality, so solution 2 sounds like personally preferred. Especially thinking of stuff like summoning your ents + channels and similar power hungry things. ---on 10/15 @ 02:11 writes: I'd prefer just making Refresh Power not work if your maso is tripped, take it out of combat entirely. It's not really a good balance for combat situations. ---on 10/15 @ 02:32 writes: Also prefer to see it entirely restricted through masochism ---on 10/16 @ 23:47 writes: Again, voting no on the two options here in favour of solution 3 (Sol2 is close but I don't like the "in addition to solution 1" part of it, that's not really needed in my opinion). Just keep the mechanic as-is but restrict on masochism. ---on 10/17 @ 21:50 writes: I'd be fine with it being removed from combat entirely myself personally, I didn't put it in as an option three because I didn't think there would be any support for that to be truthful. ---on 10/18 @ 22:01 writes: I like solution 3 AKA 'do not allow refresh power to be used in combat' best. ---on 10/21 @ 01:35 writes: Solution 3 only (masochism restricted, no other change). This mechanic has brought a good deal of creative combat potential in that it opens the door to many interesting and more diverse combinations, but it's probably good that it goes away for such a reason instead. ---on 10/21 @ 05:12 writes: I am most in favour of Sol3 aka remove it from combat entirely. I do think its use to either bypass power economy or as a get out of jail free card are not good for combat. Out of combat use is whatever, I don't care. ---on 10/26 @ 23:26 writes: Solution 3, though I don't feel it will change much except in low power consumption classes.